


По-настоящему

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dreams, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Goretober, Goretober 2020, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Ричард наконец-то засыпает.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Goretober 2020





	По-настоящему

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 16: Кома/вегетативное состояние/летаргический сон.

Ричард ловит куртку Гэвина, затем — остальную его одежду, и складывает аккуратно на стул рядом с кроватью, пока сам Гэвин забирается под одеяло и с блаженным видом откидывается на подушку.  
— Неужели это настолько приятно? — улыбается Ричард.  
— Попробуй, — Гэвин усмехается в ответ. — Может, тебе тоже понравится, жестянка.  
— Спокойной ночи, детектив Рид. — Пальцы андроида касаются выключателя. — Приятных сновидений.  
— А тебе приятного ничертанеделанья, Рич, — сонно бормочет Гэвин, поворачиваясь на бок и утыкаясь в подушку.  
Ричард на это смеётся негромко, подходит к Гэвину и, неторопливо снимая верхнюю одежду, садится на кровать и целует напарника в висок.  
Они с Гэвином уже почти встречаются несколько месяцев, и определённость этого промежуточного состояния влюблённости нравится Ричарду больше, чем неопределённость напряжённости, возникшей между ними и продержавшейся сравнительно недолго.  
Гэвин засыпает, а Ричард просто лежит рядом, глядя на него — для андроида время человеческого сна словно вечность, и внутренние процессы, обработка информации из департамента, чтение сводок новостей и прочие дела, вплоть до самообучения, занимают Ричарда на всю ночь. Среди тысяч и миллионов процессов и расчётов, отбрасываний и подтверждений Ричард не так уж много значения придаёт одному из них.

_/  
Продолжить алгоритм «Киндред»?  
/  
Ожидание подтверждения...  
Подтвердить.  
/_

Медовый месяц у Ричарда с Гэвином едва не срывается, но Коннор и лейтенант Андерсон перехватывают дело, и можно с лёгким сердцем отправиться в Майами. По дороге Гэвин рассказывает, как он ещё в колледже мечтал скататься в нормальный отпуск, но едва они с Тиной выпустились, так их тут же смело цунами практики, а затем и работы в полицейском департаменте. Ричард слушает, улыбается, ему нравится всё, что говорит Гэвин: его случаи с учёбы, службы в полиции... Некоторые уже были рассказаны не раз и не два, но в голосе Гэвина есть что-то особенное, когда он расслаблен и полон энтузиазма; может, Ричарду просто нравится такой счастливый Гэвин, и нравится находиться рядом с ним. После того, как человек устроил целое шоу из поиска подходящих плавок для пляжного отдыха — от ананасовой расцветки до «Блядь, Рич, они не просто с акулами, тут сраный плавник на жопе, ты посмотри на это!» — Ричард чувствовал себя переполненным счастьем.  
Ему не было так хорошо, наверное, ещё с...

_/  
Продолжить алгоритм «Киндред»?  
/  
Ожидание подтверждения...  
Подтвердить.  
/  
Продолжить алгоритм «Киндред»?  
Предупреждение: процесс занимает 96% памяти, перегрев системы — двадцать семь градусов выше нормы, предел допустимого значения будет достигнут в течение девяти часов функционирования. Завершить алгоритм?  
Отказ.  
Продолжить.  
/  
Сбой памяти. Продолжить алгоритм «Киндред» с последнего зафиксированного момента?  
/  
Ожидание подтверждения...  
Подтвердить.  
//_

Ричард ловит куртку Гэвина, затем — остальную его одежду, и складывает аккуратно на стул рядом с кроватью, пока сам Гэвин забирается под одеяло и с блаженным видом откидывается на подушку.  
— Неужели это настолько приятно? — улыбается Ричард.  
— Попробуй, — Гэвин усмехается в ответ. — Может, тебе тоже понравится, Рич.  
— Мне много чего нравится, Гэвин. Например, ты.  
— Да? — Гэвин изображает возмущение. — Тогда какого чёрта ты ещё не в кровати?  
— А как же терпение? — смеётся негромко Ричард, неторопливыми плавными движениями избавляясь от одежды.  
— В жопу терпение, — бурчит Гэвин, тут же притягивая своего андроида ближе, накидывая на него одеяло и крепко обнимая, обвивая руками и ногами.  
— Я думаю, туда отправится вовсе не терпение, Гэвин.  
— Ой, тебе бы только обещать...  
Ричард на это вновь улыбается, целует Гэвина в шею нежно и ласково, а тот хрипло выдыхает и выгибается, гладя Ричарда по спине. Как андроида завораживает осязательный процесс восприятия фактуры человеческой кожи, так Гэвину нравится лапать своего любовника и наблюдать, как под его пальцами расходится скин, обнажая белый пластик, безупречный, как сам Ричард.

_/  
Продолжить алгоритм «Киндред»?  
/  
Ожидание подтверждения...  
Подтвердить.  
/  
//  
Опасность перегрева критическая. Вынужденное прерывание через семь... шесть...  
Вы уверены, что хотите принудительно отключить программу отладки?  
Отключение.  
/  
Продолжить алгоритм «Киндред»?  
/  
Ожидание подтверждения...  
Подтвердить.  
/_

— Так не может больше продолжаться, — говорит Коннор, глядя на лежащего без движения RK900.  
Тот лежит так уже больше недели — с того момента, как детектив Рид обнаружил напарника отключившимся, и, матерясь, притащил его в участок утром.  
Правда, оказалось, что нехватка тириума хоть и имеет место быть, но всё-таки ни при чём, как и любые другие поломки. Попытка коннекта Коннора помогла лишь немного прояснить ситуацию.  
— Его система занята каким-то мощным вычислением, которое отнимает все его ресурсы, то есть, буквально все: поэтому моторика, сенсоры и всё остальное отключено.  
— Короче, он бесполезный кусок мёртвого пластика, — подвёл итог Гэвин.  
— Он не мёртв, он... — Коннор запнулся. — Он спит.  
Гэвин фыркнул.  
— Скорее, в коме, если уж ты сравниваешь это с человеком.  
Помотав головой, Коннор поднял Ричарда на руки.  
— Гибернация похожа на кому, — пояснил он. — Все наши процессы замедлены или остановлены. А разум RK900 сейчас работает на пике своих возможностей, не реагируя на внешние раздражители и занимаясь исключительно внутренними процессами. Так что, полагаю, это больше похоже на глубокий сон.  
Поморщившись, Гэвин последовал за ним.  
— И что теперь делать? Этот тостер сломался окончательно, что ли?  
— Нет, — мотнул головой Коннор. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Они ничего так и не придумали.

Прошло восемь дней, а Ричард оставался лежать неподвижно. Его диод непрерывно светился красным, лишь иногда начиная мигать на несколько секунд. Коннор старался каждую свободную от расследований минуту проводить с «младшим братом»: то ли чувствовал вину, то ли не хотел оставлять одного.  
— Так не может больше продолжаться, — говорит он, когда диод Ричарда в очередной раз начинает поспешно мигать. — Ещё пять часов такого темпа работы — и он... умрёт.  
— Пф, сделают нового, — отмахивается Гэвин. — Может, проще пристрелить его сейчас и заменить уже?  
Коннор резко оборачивается к человеку, и на его лице нетипичная для обычно вежливого создания злость.  
— Во-первых, детектив Рид, — напряжённо произносит он, — тогда это будет другой Ричард. Не этот. А во-вторых, при копировании личности может быть унаследовано и то, что ввергло его в это состояние. Мы не можем так рисковать.  
Гэвин недоверчиво моргает.  
— Да быть не может, — бормочет он. — Как-то... тупо. Он же ебучий терминатор, он сдохнет от какого-то бага?  
На это Коннор не отвечает ничего, лишь вновь подходит к Ричарду, касаясь его пальцев и пытаясь вступить в коннект, но тут же отдёргивая руку.  
Гэвин украдкой пробует коснуться колена лежащего без сознания напарника — и едва не шипит от того, насколько нагрелся пластик. Чёрт.  
Это реально похоже на какую-то болезнь.  
— Ты можешь понять, о чём он думает сейчас? — бросает Гэвин небрежно.  
— Нет, детектив. Температура слишком высока для контактного обмена данными, а бесконтактное подключение RK900 сбрасывает.  
— Коннор? — в комнату заглядывает Андерсон. — Нам надо идти.  
— Да, лейтенант, — откликается тот и поспешно сбегает.  
Гэвин остаётся с Ричардом один.  
Он знает, что сенсоры андроида отключены, значит, тот ни слышать, ни видеть его не может.  
— Тупой говнюк, — бормочет он. — Тупой исполнительный пластиковый придурок, кто бы тебе объяснил вообще, что нельзя верить людям? А особенно — мне.  
Возможно, Гэвин знает, в чём причина.  
Только вот никогда не озвучит это вслух, потому что в этом нет никакого смысла, и потому что в своих провалах Гэвин никогда никому не признаётся, даже себе.  
А если тупой синтетик не может думать своей башкой, так это его проблемы. Не Гэвина.

_/  
Температура на тридцать градусов выше предельно допустимой.  
//  
Исполнение алгоритма «Киндред» будет приостановлено в течение пяти минут.  
/  
Вы уверены, что хотите продолжить?  
Подтверждение.  
/  
Исполнение не может быть продолжено, не хватает мощности.  
/  
Вы уверены, что хотите отключить систему охлаждения?  
Ожидание подтверждения... Пять, четыре, три...  
У вас нет прав на отключение системы охлаждения. Принудительное прерывание алгоритма «Киндред». Принудительная диагностика.  
/  
До завершения принудительной диагностики пять, четыре, три, два, один.  
Принудительная диагностика завершена. Восстановление приоритета программы отладки.  
/  
Отказ блока памяти #686553.  
Отказ блока памяти #451309.  
Повреждение блока памяти #452123.  
Запуск процесса экстренного восстановления, все посторонние процессы будут завершены через три, две, одну...  
Начинается процесс экстренного восстановления.  
/  
//  
Восстановление памяти с момента последней фиксированной точки. Запуск.  
/_

Ричард ловит куртку Гэвина, затем — остальную его одежду, и складывает аккуратно на стул рядом с кроватью, пока сам Гэвин бормочет ругательства в его адрес.  
— Сраный тупой синтетик, — выдыхает он, забираясь под одеяло. — Тебя даже одного не отправить — грохнут по дороге, ты слишком приметный. Мне теперь твою чёртову рожу всю ночь дома терпеть?  
— Я не буду беспокоить вас, детектив Рид, — отвечает Ричард, держась на почтительном расстоянии от Гэвина. Спина выпрямлена, руки сложены за спину, а выражение лица прочитать невозможно. — Могу заняться анализом данных, собранных за сегодня.  
— Ну да, — Гэвин ухитряется злобно зевнуть. — Тебе-то, тостер, спать не надо. Даже тут ты проявляешь себя тупой жестянкой, а не живым человеком.  
С оскорблениями у Рида уже туговато — он реально вымотался за день, за неделю, за месяц недосыпаний, но дело было сложное, а его напарник, казалось, неизменно был бодр, сосредоточен и уже заебал мелкими придирками в духе «Вы пропустили поворот, детектив Рид», «Вы забыли позвонить соседке жертвы, детектив Рид», «Вы выглядите утомлённым, дальше я сам, детектив Рид», и прочее, прочее, прочее.  
Поэтому Гэвину хочется задеть его побольнее, и он бормочет ещё что-то, а потом отрубается, даже не запомнив собственных слов.  
«Хотя кому какая нахрен разница, бесполезная машина, что ты есть, что тебя нет, ты-то можешь хоть до конца жизни дрыхнуть».  
Зато Ричард помнит. Ричард не забывает ничего.  
Ричард задаётся целью разобраться, какое преимущество имеет сон; с истинной дотошностью одного из самых мощных искусственных интеллектов современности исследует все доступные источники, за несколько минут изучая научные статьи на эту тему — психология, физиология, нейробиология; затем, перескакивая через вылетевшую по запросу фантастику, переключается на кибернетику, механику, программирование, на всё-всё-всё, что Ричарду попадается.  
Какие процессы происходят в мозгу человека во время сна — очистка от лишнего, поиск решений, расстановка приоритетов, очищение — и как имитировать это его искусственным разумом: анализ, переоценка воспоминаний, пре- и реконструирование... Все связанные с этим задачи Ричард сперва пытается решить в одиночку, затем находит в общей сети готовые исследования, обрабатывает их...  
И так появляется алгоритм «Киндред».  
А Ричард наконец-то засыпает.

И не хочет просыпаться, потому что Гэвину во сне на него не наплевать.

_/  
Процесс экстренного восстановления продолжается.  
/  
Необходим тириум, уровень критический.  
//  
Включение двигательной и сенсорной систем.  
Подтверждение, запуск через три, две, одну...  
/_

Ричарду приходится проснуться.  
Он один в небольшом помещении, геолокация не работает; цвет стен и поверхностный визуальный анализ орнамента и краски показывают, что комната принадлежит компании «Киберлайф», планировка указывает на тип компактного хранилища. Кроме кушетки, на которой спал Ричард, в комнате находится небольшой холодильник, и Ричард знает, что там лежат пакеты с желанной «голубой кровью», потому что кто бы о нём ни заботился, он знал, что тириум понадобится.  
У Ричарда сейчас нет ни желаний, ни стремлений, есть лишь программа экстренного восстановления — оголённый андроидский инстинкт самосохранения, разумный и последовательный, заставляющий открыть холодильник, взять оттуда и вскрыть пакет, а затем медленно вливать тириум в ротовую полость. Глотать. Снова медленно и немного — снова глотать. Тириум постепенно охлаждает межкомпонентные полости, насыщая их, выработавших почти весь резерв, до приемлемого уровня.  
Пакет заканчивается, Ричард берёт ещё один, затем — ещё. Для стабильного функционирования ему нужно около трёх литров тириума.  
На четвёртом пакете тириума в комнату заходит человек, видеть которого Ричарду почти неприятно — но его система занята самовосстановлением, и эмоции явно не в приоритете. Голосовой модулятор отключен.  
— Хах, — нервно выдыхает Гэвин, глядя на андроида, продолжающего поглощать тириум. — Я уж думал, ты сдох.  
Ричард не обращает на него никакого внимания. Гэвин хмурится, подходит ближе.  
— Слышь, не смей игнорировать меня!  
Ричард чуть наклоняет голову, глотает ту порцию тириума, что уже влил в рот, и произносит чуть хрипло — пока что его аудиокомпоненты не совсем в норме:  
— Я не игнорирую вас, детектив.  
Гэвин кривится.  
— Вот и славно. Что это за херня была, жестянка?  
Ричард вновь не отвечает, ему осталось допить этот пакет, и он намерен сперва сделать именно это.  
Гэвин — не приоритетен.  
И это странное чувство, потому что последние месяцы в приоритете был именно он. Гэвин. К которому Ричард старательно искал подход, чьи приказы выполнял безукоризненно и беспрекословно, о ком старался заботиться.  
И с кем за последние восемь дней прожил несколько десятков воображаемых жизней, заставив свой разум едва не сгореть в правдоподобной имитации.  
А теперь Гэвин не приоритетен, и это так странно, но почему-то приносит облегчение.

 _//Повторная диагностика системы.  
Повторная диагностика жизнеобеспечения.  
Три, два, один...  
Диагностика завершена.  
Результат — удовлетворительный.  
/  
Завершение экстренного восстановления.  
/  
Переход в нормальный режим функционирования.  
//  
_  
Ричард смотрит на Гэвина, и в его разуме вновь начинают появляться эмоции. Привязанность. Желание заботиться, желание получить признание, одобрение; и это почти болезненно.  
Ричард смотрит на Гэвина: тот не чувствует себя виноватым, и извиняться тоже не собирается; для этого человека совершенно нормально просто сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, если произошедшее причиняет или может причинить ему дискомфорт.

_/  
Вы уверены, что хотите удалить алгоритм «Киндред»?  
Подтверждение.  
Полное удаление из системы через семь, шесть, пять, четыре, три, два, один.  
/  
Алгоритм «Киндред» полностью удалён.  
/  
Удалить связанные с ним файлы памяти?  
//_

Ричард в последний раз быстро пробегается по ячейкам памяти: множество жизней, счастливых по-разному, полных любви, которой у него никогда не будет, потому что...

_//  
Удалить файлы.  
Подтверждение.  
До полного очищения десять минут, девять минут и пятьдесят девять секунд, девять минут и пятьдесят восемь...//_

— Ты чего, опять, что ли, завис?  
Взгляд Ричарда вновь становится осмысленным.  
— Я очищаю свою память от лишних файлов и процессов, детектив Рид. В течение десяти минут я восстановлю свою полную функциональность. Я много пропустил?  
— Да дохрена ты всего пропустил, — Гэвин подходит ближе. — И, слышь...  
— Я прекрасно слышу вас, детектив Рид, — отвечает Ричард спокойно, глядя тому в глаза.  
Гэвин морщится, на миг отводит взгляд, а затем вновь зыркает на напарника.  
— Я без тебя опять должен кучей всякого дерьма заниматься, поэтому давай без такой вот херни, а?  
На это что-то внутри Ричарда отзывается, что-то временное, что вот-вот исчезнет, но приоритет Гэвина и вправду уже не так высок, как раньше, и экспериментировать не кажется рискованным. Поэтому Ричард отвечает:  
— Только если вы будете без херни, детектив Рид.  
Рот Гэвина чуть приоткрывается, и Ричард не может идентифицировать однозначно эмоции напарника — то ли восхищение, то ли гнев, — поэтому не знает, каких слов ждать. На мгновение Гэвин сжимает кулаки, словно собирается ударить, но затем расслабляет ладони и нервно смеётся.  
— Ты проснулся с закосом под человека, тостер?  
Искоса глядя на Гэвина, наклонив голову набок, Ричард произносит холодно:  
— Мне не обязательно быть человеком, чтобы испытывать положительные или отрицательные эмоции по отношению к вам, детектив Рид.  
Судя по глазам Гэвина, теперь до него доходят две вещи: что Ричард всё это время к нему что-то испытывал и что сам Гэвин хорошее «по умолчанию» отношение к себе проебал.  
Дефолтная привязанность сгорела и перегорела, и теперь Ричард наблюдает перед собой грубого, самовлюблённого и эгоистичного человека, не лишённого положительных качеств, но того ещё говнюка.  
И этому говнюку придётся постараться, чтобы завоевать привязанность Ричарда по-настоящему.  
Впрочем, ещё один шанс у Гэвина будет. И, может, на этот раз всё сложится иначе — Ричард в этот раз тоже видит своего напарника иначе.  
Теперь они начнут вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3145>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHL.jpg)


End file.
